1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image carrier driver and an image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electrographic image forming apparatuses obtain images by forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of a rotating photoreceptor drum, visualizing the electrostatic latent image into a toner image on a developer, and electrostatically transferring the toner image onto a recording medium.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-174932 discloses an image forming apparatus including a photoreceptor drum drivingly rotated by power generated by a driving motor, and a gear train to transmit the power from the driving motor to the photoreceptor drum. Between the gears of the gear train, an anti-oscillation rubber material is disposed to attenuate oscillations transmittable to the photoreceptor.